


Welcome to CIU

by aopineda



Category: Codename:MIDNIGHT
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aopineda/pseuds/aopineda
Summary: Welcome to the Counter Intelligence Unit where we protect America and it's people without you even knowing.
Kudos: 1





	Welcome to CIU

August 23 2010,Maryland,Fort Meade,7:58AM EST.

Fort Meade home of the NSA originated from the Cable and Telegraph Section which was also known as the Cipher Bureau,a unit that was established after Congress declared war on Germany in World War 1,it was headquartered in Washington D.C and was part of the war effort under the Executive Branch without direct Congressional Authorization.Years later World War 2 happens when the Signal Intelligence Service (SIS) was created,just like the Cipher Bureau it's purpose is to intercept Communications.  
After World War 2,President Harry Truman formed the NSA in 1952,the agency sole purpose is Global Monitoring,collection,and processing of information and date for foreign and domestic intelligence,but mostly it was to Monitor the Soviets during the Cold War,the agency was headquartered in Fort Meade,Maryland.Speaking of Fort Meade.In one of the waiting rooms in Fort Meade where are story begins you see a woman,this is Claire"Robin"Drake daughter of Jack Drake a CIA Operations Officer and Teri Drake an Air Force Pilot.She is around her 20's,she has pale skin,she is a Catholic Irish from Boston,she has brown hair,blue eyes,wearing a good old Navy SEALS jacket she had since she join the SEALS,she is around 5'5,has some freckles around her cheeks,and has a ponytail.

She had a very rough life,her Dad become more and more abusive when she grew older,her mom died from cancer when Claire joined the Navy SEALS. She has two siblings,her younger sister Courtney who is a lawyer,and her older brother Caleb who is a teacher.There is also her Uncle,Joseph Drake brother of Jack Drake and Retire Lt General for the Marine Corps.In 1993,July 14,her Mom left her Dad when he got very abusive to the point that it was too much for Teri,Uncle Joseph helped her mother and her siblings and pretty much raise Claire from that point on.He helped Claire with Homework,saw her played baseball when she was in High School,and helped her get into the Navy SEALS,in fact Claire is in this waiting room because her Uncle knows someone in the NSA.Even though Claire wants to be apart of this program that the NSA is doing,she has try to find another jobs but could never get one,she was in the CIA,but quit after feeling unhappy and thought it wasn't for her,the only thing she thinks she is truly good at is being a soldier,that what's she thinks she is,she doesn't think she is some mighty hero that wants to fight for American Democracy like most people think about soldiers,just a good soldier following orders and nothing else,just a soldier that can be dispose of easily.Right now she is just bouncing a paper ball on the table to pass the time,nothing more.She looks at the clock and it's almost 8:AM.She sighs and bounces the paper ball again.

In the Hallway of Fort Meade we see a older man around his late 40's,he has a Marine uniform,on his uniform his rank is Colonel,the man is very tall around 6'5,his skin is black,and he has a light beard that has some white hair,he is walking through a crowded hallway where Federal Agents,DOD officials,analysts,secretaries,and high ranking NSA officials walking by trying to get too their destination,the older man reaches his destination,he opens the door where Claire is waiting still bouncing the ball.

Colonel-Claire Drake.For once in your life you got here early.

Claire-Well I do like to be early.

She stops bouncing her ball and smirks.

Claire-But to be perfectly honest Courtney and my Uncle made me wake up early.

She spin her office chair around looking towards the Colonel.

Claire-Hello Colonel.

She then stands up and hugs the Colonel.

Colonel-You can use my name,it's not like this room is wired.

Claire-Montgomery.

Colonel Montgomery-It's been awhile,How is Courtney and Joseph?

Claire-They are doing good,my sister is getting use to being a mother and my Uncle decided he is going to run for Senator of Massachusetts.

Colonel Montgomery-I heard about that,tell him I wish him luck.

Claire-Will do.

Colonel Montgomery-I trust NSA orientation went well.

Claire-Indeed it has,although everyone has been really secretive about what exactly I'm allowed to know.

Colonel Montgomery-That's how the agency works.We don't let one person knows everything.Which means-

Claire Cuts Montgomery off.

Claire-Let me guess,we must all have to work together.

Montgomery just smiles knowing he was exactly about to say that.

Colonel Montgomery-Exactly,now you see how things work around here.We must all have to work together.

Claire-Even though I am going alone on these missions.

Colonel Montgomery-Not always,as you probably know there are another field agents part of this program that are being recruited at this very moment and there is probably someone like me talking to them,but for temporary period of time,you will be on missions alone if this program succeeds,and going back to being alone on missions,you'll be transmitting to us in more ways then you can imagine.We'll be online through your earpiece at all times.

Claire-And that's how we're handling training,with a earpiece?

Colonel Montgomery-Yep.I am sorry to make you run the course,I know you've been taking care of yourself.

Claire-Yeah I am,but i haven't been in the field since I was with the SEALS,and I feel like,I am going to be rusty.

Colonel Montgomery-That's true that you haven't been with the SEALS,but that is something you don't forget about,it's like riding a bike.

Claire-Or wearing high heels.

Colonel Montgomery-Hehehehehehehe,be careful Drake.Everything we say is being Monitored.You know how nervous the brass is about exercising you know what.

Claire-Yeah I know,don't worry Montgomery I'll be good.

Colonel Montgomery-Be better than good. CIU is a brand new initiative.The role aggressive Intelligence operations will play in NSA's future will depend largely on you and the other recruits performance.I'll see you at Camp Peary.

Montgomery leaves,Claire takes a minute to process that information,she takes a deep breath knowing she has to prove to the NSA and herself she could still be good in the field.

No.

Not good,BETTER then good.That's what Montgomery said and Claire needs to show that she can do that and that she is not some broken mess.She looks at the Paperball she has been playing with and throws it into a garbage can,Claire leaves to Camp Peary.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Camp Peary,Virginia 9:AM EST

The Atlas VI Tactical Operations Defense suit or simply known as the Atlas Suit.This suit is a very advanced,it was a suit made by the ExoNova,the suit was originally a designed diving suit made from a ExoNova Invented version of Dragon skin that fits tightly around the user's body,making it almost impossible to hear it move.It has a weight of 3 pounds and a thickness of 10 millimeters.The fabric is interwoven with Kevlar(Outer Layer),Crimson (Core Material),and of seventh generation. Aegis,allowing it to reduce damage cause by bullets with relatively low velocity,such as pistol rounds and assault rifle rounds fired from long range,though it is relatively weak against from closer ranges,as they maintain a faster velocity,and more power,and shrapnel from 12 feet.  
Components:  
Combat Boots  
Assault Vest  
Utility Belt  
Cargo Pants  
Aeroinfinitum Corp  
Tactical Harness  
Knee Pads  
Portable Transceiver  
Compact Rebreather  
Tactical Hard-Knuckle Gloves  
Features:  
A Thermoregulation  
Photosensitive threads that detect lasers from Snipers  
Several Bladders of water to sustain him/or her for up to 12 hours.  
A light Sensitivity/Ambient noise meter  
Alternate Versions of the Atlas suit:  
Arctic  
Urban  
Desert  
Tropical

In Camp Peary a CIA training camp located in Virginia,Claire is putting on the Atlas suit in her locker room all by herself.After she put on the suit she looks at the mirror with a very determined look but at the same time looks very tired probably didn't had sleep,maybe she was thinking of today?!?,who knows.She leaves the locker room and goes through the empty hallway where she reach Course 6,she takes a deep breath put her earpiece on and press a button to open the door.Claire walk into the course,then close the door behind her,in the beginning of the course she see a wall with a ledge over a empty pool,you could climb up.She hears Montgomery chimes in on her earpiece.

Colonel Montgomery-Alright Claire let's get started.Can you hear me clearly?

Claire-Hello There.

Colonel Montgomery-Good,that means the headset is working correctly.Now,we'll get through this as quickly as possible so we don't drag this out.We'll start simple;climb up that ledge over the empty pool.

Claire then jumps toward the ledge and climbs,moves left over the empty pool and climb up over the gab in the wall,as what Montgomery said,it's very simple nothing too hard.After Claire climb over the gap she sees a very large course ahead of her.She waits for Montgomery instructions.

Colonel Montgomery-We'll let you do your thing here.You're looking at your basic assault course.I'll chime back in once you've passed it.

Claire-Copy that Colonel.

She then gently jumps off the wall so that she won't sprain her ankle,to make it through the course she sees a ladder she has to climb,she then jumps on the ladder and climb it very quickly which leads her to a zip line,she then grips her hands on the zip line and use to get to the other side.She then let go of the zip line and lands on her feet.She then climbs down a ladder where she see she has to crawl under barbwire but instead of crawling she instead roll under the barbwire so it won't take so long.She goes through a somewhat narrow corridor,she then stop.She see a dead end with a pipe that goes through a gap in the wall,at first she tries to reach the gap and climbs it but the gap is too high for Claire to reach and climb and it's a very narrow gap.She then jumps on the pipe and move toward to the gap,when she reaches the gap she bring her legs up and hold on to the pipe so she can go through the gap.After she goes through the gap and let go of the pipe she then goes right where she see a fence,she then climbs over the fence,she then goes left and she sees a VERY narrow corridor and slide through the corridor.After that she then goes left to a pipe she has to climb.She jumps on the pipe and climbs it and then slide down the ladder where she sees a metal gate that is too high to reach.All of this was easy to Claire,I mean she was a Navy SEAL,it even remind her of when she was a SEAL,it felt good to do this again,and like what Montgomery said it's like riding a bike,you don't forget.

Colonel Montgomery-Good Job Claire.As soon as you can find a way over the gate,we'll move on to Covert Ops Training.

Claire then use one leg to bounce off the wall grabs a ledge and climb over it,jumps down where she see the garage door opens.She then enters into the room to begin Covert Ops Training.

Colonel Montgomery-You're moving on into Covert Ops.The objective is to sneak through the area without being detected.We got live bodies in there;some of the top CIA Instructors have kindly volunteered to be your victims.

Claire-Copy that Colonel.

After Montgomery was done briefing Claire,she then looks around the room.It's very dirty but for training course it's much better then a Navy SEAL training course.She then opens the only door in the room where she enters a small corridor.....again,and sees a door........again.

Colonel Montgomery-The next door is locked.Claire,you'll need to use your lock picks to get through it.

Claire-Copy that Colonel.

She easily lock pick the door.After lock picking the door,she sees her first CIA Instructor and a door with a keypad next to it with the CIA Instructor guarding the door.

Colonel Montgomery-This next door is keypad locked.The man guarding the door has the code but he's been instructed not to cooperate.Convince him otherwise.

The CIA Instructor is walking back and forward trying to "find" any intruders.In the middle of the room are boxes stack on each other.Claire starts walking very very slowly.On the floor there are many things on the floor,glass,wooden planks,and metal scraps for Claire to step on too make noise.Claire sees this knowing why it's there but also thought outside the box.She picks up a small wooden plank and throws it to the right side of the room to distract the CIA Instructor.She hides on the left side of the boxes in the middle of the room and slowly approaches him.Claire then put her arm around the CIA Instructor.She was struggling a little bit with the CIA Instructor but she had it under control.

Claire-Hello There.

CIA Instructor-Hi there.

CIA Instructor grunts a little.

Claire-You're not going easy on me,are you?

The CIA Instructor grunts.

CIA Instructor-Ow,ow,ow,Jeez not so tight,that hurts!

Claire-Sorry about that.So tell me,What's the door code?

CIA Instructor-I am not telling you-.

Claire hardened her grip on the CIA Instructor making it hard to breath for the poor guy.

Claire-That wasn't a request.

CIA Instructor-Okay,okay,okay,Fine,the code is 3-5-8-6-9.

Claire has a smug look on her face.

Claire-It was a pleasure working with you.

The CIA Instructor sighs.

CIA Instructor-Likewise.

Claire knocks out the CIA Instructor.She put in the code and the door opens.Claire enters the room and the room looks exactly like the last room with another CIA Instructor unlike the last room there is no keypad.Colonel Montgomery once again chimes in on Claire earpiece.

Colonel Montgomery-This next door is retinal-scanner locked.These things are cheap and near impossible to hack.Fortunately,it's just a matter of getting the right eyes to the scanner,usually an officer.The gentlemen ahead is registered for the scanner,convince him to open the door for you.

Claire-Copy that Colonel.

Claire didn't waste no time,and like in the last room sneak up on the CIA Instructor and choke him out.She put the CIA Instructor head against the scanner.After the scanner verify the CIA Instructor she knocks him out.The door opens,Claire goes into the next room where there is a hallway round the corner,with a Camera at the end of the hallway looking left and right.Colonel Montgomery chimes in on her earpiece.

Colonel Montgomery-Now let's work on stealth.Your gun should always be a last resort.Invisibility is your best weapon. We've got a network of photocells on your outfit connected to a visibility meter on your radar.If the Meter is at four,you're as bright as the sun.At zero,you're a shadow.

Claire-Copy that Colonel.

Claire takes out her silencer and takes out the lights so the Cameras can't track her,she has done these tactics before on a mission although it's very rare she does this,for the reason that the missions are mostly outside,and most missions Claire went on never was to sneak through some base,after walking through the room with the lights broken,the camera couldn't see Claire,she opened the door and goes into the next room,around the corner she sees another Camera.Montgomery chimes in again.

Colonel Montgomery-Some Cameras are more breakable,and all you need to do to get past them is shoot them.

Claire-Copy that Colonel.

Claire with her quick thinking shoots the Camera around the Corner.After she shoot the Camera,she goes around the corner and sees a door and opens the door into another room.Montgomery once again chimes in.

Colonel Montgomery-Sometimes the only way to pass a camera will be to stick to existing shadows and time your movements.

Claire starts getting impatient.

Claire-How long is this course?!?,we been doing this for awhile,and it's getting repetitive.

Colonel Montgomery-You are almost done Claire,and don't impatient,if you get impatient then you will get yourself killed during a mission,think about that.

Claire pause for a moment.

Claire-Okay,Copy that Colonel.

After that chat of theirs,Claire observe the area.She sees a Camera behind a fence next to a door in the middle of the room.She sees a box,that's it.All she has to do is time her movements and stick to the shadows.When the Camera looks the opposite direction where Claire is,she quickly sneaks pass sticking to the shadows and hides behind the box.Claire notices that the Camera is very slow to turn,so she dashes to the door and opening it to a corridor where there is a guard.Montgomery chimes in.

Colonel Montgomery-Knock out the guard in the corridor and hides his body before the Patrolling guard finds it.

Claire whispers.

Claire-copy.

Claire knocks out the guard.She drags the body where she finds a closet to put the guard body inside the closet.She hides by climb up the closet and the Split Jump,a move she used to do when she was in SEALS,all you have to do is jump in a narrow corridor,do a Split mid jump and hold the wall with your legs.By doing a Split Jump and sticking to the shadows you can't even see her.

Colonel Montgomery-Okay now Drake,let's bring in another guard to evaluate your work.

Claire holds her legs so she won't get caught by the another guard.A door opens with a guard patrolling the area trying to "find" his another guard,the second guard "reports" that everything is clear,and leaves.After the second guard leaves,Claire jumps down,felling amazing that she did that without getting caught.Colonel Montgomery chimes in.

Colonel Montgomery-Impressive job Claire,well done!!!!.Remember that discretion is critical to our operations.Covering up the evidence of your passing through will go long way towards proving our usefulness in the field.Now for last obstacle.

Claire opens the door,upon entering she notices that the hallway is soundproof with microphone dangling around the ceiling.

Colonel Montgomery-The next's hallway the same idea,but for sound.I'll be monitoring a few hidden mics.

Claire-Copy that Colonel.

Claire sees chains dangling from the ceiling,glass on the floor,and creaking floors.She then slowing pass through.

Elsewhere we see where Colonel Montgomery is at.He is a Comms room where there Cameras,hidden mics,and body cams for the CIA Instructors.With Montgomery there are two NSA Technicians monitoring.The Technicians are waiting for the mics to pick up any noise from Claire.But they pick nothing up.

Colonel Montgomery-Have you pick anything from the Mics?

NSA Technician 1-No.

NSA Technician 2-Nothing at all.

Colonel Montgomery-That's weird.

A minutes passes,then 5 minutes,then 10 minutes.Nothing.No sound.Montgomery looks worried.

Colonel Montgomery-Something is wrong.

Colonel Montgomery chimes in on Claire earpiece.

Colonel Montgomery-Claire?Have you Started yet?Claire?

Claire-Oh hey Colonel,I already finish it,I was waiting for awhile to chime back in.

Colonel Montgomery-Holy Shit,you're at the end.Phenomenal work.Let's move on.

Claire after waiting so long for Montgomery to chime in again,she opens the door and meets with Montgomery he is with three people,there is a Korean Woman who has glasses,with a beanie,has black hair,looks around 27,then there is a man who has a hoodie,has freckles,and brown hair,looks around 24,and the last person has Brown hair,has a bald spot,and has a beard,looks around his early 40s. Montgomery is clapping.

Colonel Montgomery-Amazing job Claire,you did great.

Claire-Thank you,it's been awhile since I did that.

Claire laughs a little.

Claire-So who are the people with you Colonel?

Colonel Montgomery-Oh,I almost forgot you haven't met some of my Colleagues yet.

Claire-Indeed,I have not met them yet.

Colonel Montgomery-Alright,well this is Jimmy Mason,Former Marine Corp Sgt,and he will be your Field Runner when you go on missions,he'll be your wheels,wings,and weapons.He coordinates Transportation and equipment.

Jimmy and Claire shake hands.

Jimmy Mason-Hey,I'm Jimmy,I been with the NSA for 5 years now,Nice to meet you.I heard a lot about you,I heard about that Mission you had in Colombia,where you save your LT Commander and-

Claire cuts Jimmy off with a shock look on her face.

Claire-Wait,hold the phone,you heard of that story!??!!!!!.

Jimmy Mason-Yeah,Colonel told me all about it,and well all I have to say is as a Soldier I admire you for your bravery.

Colonel Montgomery-I hope you don't mind.I told them about your time in the Navy SEALS.

Claire-No no,that's fine,we all friends here.

Jimmy Mason-Right on.

Claire-But uh Thank You Jimmy,I bet you have some great stories too.

Jimmy Mason-Oh trust me I do have a lot of stories you won't even imagine.

Claire has a smile so big even Montgomery is surprise.

Colonel Montgomery-Jimmy is a great guy,you will get along with him.Anyway let me introduce you to Jessica Yie,she is our genius of the group,and she will be your Communications Lead,during missions she will Navigate you to complete you mission.

Jessica Yie-Nice to meet you.

Jessica shakes Claire hand.

Claire-Soooo,how much you know about me?

Jessica Yie-Oh,I know a lot about you,I know that you join the SEALS in your second year of College,I know you join SEAL Team 6 after 9/11,and fought in the Afghanistan War,and like what Jimmy said you save your LT Commander in Colombia,in 2003 you were part of the Iraq War,and that same year you retired,and joined the CIA for a brief period time.

Claire-Impressive,I like you did your researched.

Jessica Yie-Well Montgomery told me about you,but I want to get to really know you because I like to get to know the people I work with.

Claire-Me and you both.

Claire looks at the third person.

Claire-And last but not least Colonel?

Colonel Montgomery-This is Gerald Hammond,he been with the NSA since the 80s,he will be the Senior Adviser during missions and will tell us if your mission has changed-

Gerald cuts Montgomery off.

Gerald Hammond-Pretty much if the NSA wants to change the mission at the last minute I will give you that message and take control of the mission.

Claire-Mmmmmmm,okay.Will this happen a lot or is it very rare?

Gerald Hammond-It's rare,but I advise you to expect a goal of a mission to change at all times.

Claire-Okay,got it.

Gerald Hammond looks at Colonel.

Gerald-Hey Harry,aren't you going to introduce her to the other recruits?

Jimmy Mason-Oh yeah.

Colonel Montgomery-I was,you remember the other recruits I mention Claire?

Claire-Yeah,are we going to meet them?

Colonel Montgomery-Yes,they just complete there own courses,and I want you to meet Jessica,Jimmy,and Gerald first because they been with the NSA for awhile.

Claire-Alright then,let's meet the other recruits.

Gerald,Jimmy,Jessica,Colonel,and Claire then walks through Camp Peary.They go to the cafeteria where we see the other recruits.The recruits looks toward Colonel,and Claire,and the rest of them.

Colonel Montgomery-Recruits meet Claire,Claire meet CIU Newest recruits.

Claire-Hey everybody.

Eddie Malone-Hey,I'm Eddie but you could call me Ed.

Tomas Uriostegui-Name is Tomas.

Alyssa Dawson-Sup,my name is Alyssa.

Claire-Nice to meet all of you.

Eddie Malone-Nice to meet you too.

Tomas is silent,looks tired and kinda out of it.

Alyssa-Nice to meet you too Claire.

Colonel Montgomery-Well,it's great now you know each other.As every single one of you know,the Counter Intelligence Unit is a new program that was created by the NSA and the DOD,it's sole purpose is to authorized missions when critical Intelligence could not be obtained by passive means,the CIU is tasked to resolved the situation by conducting so called "Physical Operations",a euphemism for direct action.Your work will be the darkest of black ops,and unlike CIA field operatives,your identities will be kept secret,even from other government agencies.These missions will be dangerous but you are the best of the best,don't mess up.Recruits welcome to the home of Counter Intelligence.Welcome to CIU.

END

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Code:

Jrrg Diwhuqrrq wklv lv Eubdq Zdonhu ri Zruog Qhzv Phgid dqg zh kdyh pdmru qhzv diwhu qhz sroolqj gdwd kdyh uhyhdohg wkdw Vhqdwru Hxjhqh Gdylgvrq lv zlqqlqj wzr vwdwhv wkdw Ylfh Suhvlghqw Plnh Jdoodjkhu qhhgv wr zlq Iq rughu wr zlq wkh Hohfwlrq,Ghprfudw Vhqdwh Plqrulwb Ohdghu Eduub Clhjiha vdlg "Li Jdoodjkhu grhvq'w zlq Plfkljdq ru Dulxrqd wkhq kh zloo iru vxuh orvh wklv hohfwlrq".Phdqzkloh wkh Gdylgvrq Fdpsdljq lv Doughdgb fhoheudwlqj vdblqj wkhb douhdgb ehdw Jdoodjkhu,Gdylgvrq Fdpsdljq Pdqdjhu Zlooldp Gdyhqsruw vdbv "Zlwk d ohdg lq wzr vzlqj vwdwhv rqh zhhn ehiruh Hohfwlrq Gdb Lv d pdmru vxffhvv iru wklv fdpsdljq".Qrz ri frxuvh wklqjv frxog fkdqjh lq ryhu d zhhn dv zh vdz d orw gxulqj wklv Hohfwlrq,exw wkh txhvwlrq vwloo vwdqgv zlwk erwk Uhsxeolfdqv dqg Ghprfudwv zloo Ylfh Suhvlghqw Jdoodjkhu zlq wkh 2016 Suhvlghqwldo Hohfewlrq?Zh zloo eh edfn diwhu wklv frpphufldo euhdn.


End file.
